Heretofore, the prior art has proposed various forms of electrical switch assemblies of the class which may be referred to as "Push-on Push-off" or "Push-Push". That is, such switches, when first actuated as by pushing a related actuator plunger, are capable of completing a first electrical circuit and, when again actuated, as by again pushing the same actuator plunger, are capable of either: (a) opening that first electrical circuit or (b) completing a second electrical circuit. Often such switches are also referred to as being toggle switches in that toggle mechanisms are often employed therein for causing, alternately, the making and/or breaking of related electrical circuits.
The prior art switches heretofore proposed have exhibited relatively short useful lives in that often the toggle mechanisms therein are supported in a manner causing such mechanisms to experience undue operating forces, which, in turn, often result in structural failure of the material. Further, especially where the switch assembly is required to be relatively small in order to be accommodated within available space defined by related environment, the prior art switch assemblies exhibit failures arising from inability to carry relatively high currents.
The invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of such and other related and attendant problems.